Call on You: West Side Story
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot between Bernardo/Anybodys; Bernardo has needs that Anita would dislike so he catches the attention of another female with those amazing charms!


**A/N: Sorry if any of you readers out there dislike this pairing but I had to write it! It's just a little one-shot between Bernardo/Anybodys just got too curious and it might be a bit too fluffy but definitely no nudity (well for Anybodys anyway) so I hope you readers enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything from the making of this nor do I make any money from it!**

**Needs:**

She kissed him and he kissed her back; it was in Anita's bedroom his currently lover and doing that didn't seem so right at all.

Anybodys moved once and he returned to kiss her again. He wasn't rough but he was almost too soft and gentle it over excited her making her want it even more. He held himself back a few times also trying to get her to crack because playing with the enemy's tomboy was so much fun and later having his red top completely undone revealing his soft tanned chest the girl herself was growling in frustration just by looking.

On his elbows Bernardo smiled and grabbed one of her dirty hands; "Don't be scared to touch," he said so breathlessly it blew right passed her and she was completely confused again struggling to remove his hand.

Pulling on her arm she finally touched his dark skin all warm and smooth with only a few dark hairs tickling her palms. The cheating Puerto Rican through his head back to laugh his charming laugh and later was overcome by the little girl with her legs secured tightly around his waist with those fingers splayed across his exciting torso and surprise glued to her face.

"This is wron'!" She hissed and was climbing back off when he grabbed her by one wrist and pulled her over him causing her to fall almost too close to kissing those dirty lips of his.

His eyes held hers in a strong unbreakable lock that made her turn and flush in irritation. "Don't say that and why does it matter it's already begun," he held himself up getting close to her nose to nose and quickly kissed her.

.

His shirt was gone and discarded; his dark jeans were next as soon as they were quickly unbuttoned but the Tomboy turned away and left the bed.

She knew what that man wanted and she wasn't ready to give it to him, to anyone. He was a bastard if he was assuming she'd play with his boy like some little streetwalker and just leave it made her furious. "Youse one disgustin' man," she turned the knob but Bernardo leaped from the mattress to behind her massaging her shoulders.

"You're disgusting too Senora just stop talking and let us play," he turned her slowly and she came to meet his eyes again pressing her carefully to the door before pushing down his jeans.

The young girl watched in nervousness and anticipation as his pants cropped around his thin ankles and then came the underwear which fitted his bum so well it made her smile behind a hand. Bernardo never felt nervous or ashamed of his own body but just looking at her face made him double take down himself. She didn't know what to do when his eyes met hers for the hundredth time so her palms mounted perfectly over his soft muscles before urging herself closer so her lips could taste his skin.

As her little mouth formed over his hard collar bone he gasped and braced himself smacking each palm against the face of the door letting her hands tease his fuzzed belly coming to realize how excited he was really becoming.

She stopped and moved back with a thud against the door. "I need to go…" she attempted to turn around to grab the door knob but the both of his hands stopped her and he pulled her against him with a chuckle.

**.**

**.**

She couldn't believe how Anita could enjoy this man; he was too much of a tease and too-well-excited and she wasn't planning on giving into his needs but somehow those lovely charms and beautiful features of his trapped her.

Anita's foreign lover definitely knew how to catch a woman's attention even the one of a dirty runaway.

**.**

They only kissed and teased skin; Anybodys did give in to one of Bernardo's needs but it wasn't terrible. He knew they couldn't be together as a pair but he knew when these dirty feelings came back he could call on her again.

**::**

**E/N: There you have it my first Bernardo/Anybodys fluff one-shot!**


End file.
